Bitter Emotions
by Lunara the Ara
Summary: Gold and Silver had a very complex relationship. They never kissed, they never hugged, and they never told their feelings for one another. But when one of them is diagnosed with cancer, will the other be able to confess their feelings before time runs out? Three-shot. Please review!


**Just popped into my head. :P**

* * *

It was always complicated, explaining what he wanted from Gold.

Maybe it was just his stubborn, quiet personality?

Or was it something much more?

He never wanted to be with another person in life, let alone another guy. But his mind had decided to play some tricks on him and now they were together. It wasn't the best relationship in the world, nor was it close to normal. They didn't kiss, they didn't touch. They only talked, perhaps held hands once or twice.

But Silver never wanted this to happen.

* * *

He had a tendency to sit on the sidelines, never uttering a word. It only seemed right to stay quiet. Gold told him that he reminded him of someone he knew, but he didn't know who.

He didn't really care, either.

Silver sat, watching Gold battle another overconfident trainer with bored eyes. Gold usually won every battle, and he didn't expect anything different. Not once had he been able to beat Gold. Not a single time.

It infuriated him to think about his failures, and yet it made him feel... like he had learned something each time.

_What did I ever learn from Gold?_ He would ask himself. He would think about it for hours, and nothing came to mind. So he would just close his eyes and sigh.

_Maybe I didn't learn anything._

* * *

"Silver, are you feeling alright?" Gold would ask him every now and again.

He wouldn't reply, having a blank expression on his face. He would wince every now and again because of a random headache.

Gold had been growing more and more concern for his friend as his silent suffering increased. he continued to ask Silver if anything was wrong, but he would never get a response from the red-haired teen.

Something wasn't right, and Gold knew it for sure.

* * *

Silver sat at the table, across from Gold. He picked at his food silently, staring off into the distance. He took a bite of his food, and winced, having difficulty swallowing. He eventually managed to swallow his food, and his eyes went blank once more.

Gold watched the spectacle with concerned amber eyes. He felt a growing dread slowly growing inside him, until he finally stood to his feet, planting his hands on the table and surprising Silver.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." Gold muttered, not looking Silver in the eye.

* * *

He sat in the passenger's seat, glaring at Gold as he sat beside him. There was nothing wrong with him! So he had a few measly headaches and some difficulty swallowing! Everyone has those kinds of problems every now and again!

...Right?

It took them about half an hour to reach the hospital, and once they did, Silver grew more and more nervous. He didn't show it, though as they stepped into the bright lights of the hospital building.

* * *

_What's taking them so long?_ Gold asked himself, staring at the television in the waiting room. Nothing interesting was on. It was all infomercials, and boring cooking shows, nothing that Gold would want to watch. He had been sitting there for about two hours, with no sign of Silver or doctors that were caring for him.

_It was only a check up on what might have been wrong with him!_ His mind screamed. He shouldn't be taking this long... no checkup _ever_ took this long.

He continued to watch his surroundings aimlessly, catching glances of many sickly people as they passed by. He gazed at some of the doctors passed by without giving him a single glance.

Gold grabbed the chair's arm tightly, trying to calm his wracked nerves. He quickly stood; catching the attention of many of the people sitting around him, and stormed over to the desk, where a nurse was typing away at a computer.

"Excuse me?" He muttered, trying to sound relatively normal.

The nurse turned, looking at Gold with a gentle face. "Yes?"

Gold swallowed the lump in his throat. "How... is Silver doing?"

"Silver... the doctors are still running tests."

That was an answer Gold didn't want to hear.

"It's been... almost three hours..." Gold choked out, lowering his head. He wanted to throw something so bad right now.

"I understand, Mr. Gold." The nurse replied. "I wouldn't be too concerned, though. I'm sure there is a good reason why they are taking so long."

Gold stiffly nodded, avoiding eye-contact with the nurse. "Thank you." He whispered before sitting back down in his chair.

_There had better be a good reason for all of this! This is so stupid!_

* * *

Four hours had passed.

Gold was at the brink of screaming. He twitched every now and again, trying not to snap at anyone who attempted to calm him down. It was extremely difficult to keep himself calm. His mind was screaming already.

Please just hurry up please hurry up please hurry up please hurry up...

He kept on telling himself that for the past forty-five minutes, and no luck; no doctors had come out to tell him how Silver was doing.

He was literally about to throw the chair he was sitting in when a doctor walked over to him. Gold's heart began to beat very fast.

"Sorry for such the long wait, Mr. Gold." The doctor murmured, seeing how agitated Gold was. "We were just waiting for Silver's blood test results. And..." The tall man paused, causing Gold to snap.

"And _what?!"_ Gold cried, standing to his feet.

"It's best if I shared the news while the two of you are in the same room." With that, the doctor walked down the hall. Gold followed close behind, growing more and more nervous.

* * *

Silver sighed, staring at the ceiling.

It had been four long and boring hours of laying in the bed. The IV he was connected to made his arm hurt. It was bugging him to no end.

_I thought this was just a checkup, not an episode of Grey's Anatomy! _

He growled to himself, trying to get comfortable in the bed he was laying in. He wanted nothing more than to stand and stretch his stiff arms and legs.

The door creaked open, and one of the many doctors walked in, along with... Gold.

"Silver!" Gold cried, rushing to his side. Silver rolled his eyes.

_I'm fine, you idiot. _

"Alright..." The doctor closed the door gently behind him, and faced the two of them. His expression was firm and sorrowful. "I'm sure both of you are wondering why the results for your blood took so long."

"Well, duh!" Gold snapped, taking Silver's hand.

Silver cringed from the sudden contact, but allowed him to hold his hand.

The doctor adjusted his glasses. "Well... it pains me to say this, but..."

"Well? Spit it out!" Gold looked very impatient and angry.

Silver too seemed concerned. _Was something wrong? _

"I'm afraid... that Silver has a cancerous tumor in his brain. We have to transfer him to a larger hospital that can give him chemotherapy and a surgery to get the tumor out."

Gold froze in place, staring at the doctor with wide eyes and mouth agape. "W...w-what...?" He choked out, eyes resting on Silver.

Silver was the most shocked of all. _I have cancer? I have... cancer...?!_


End file.
